His Light
by airplanelightsand-starrynights
Summary: "Teresa please wake up. I need you, I need you more than ever" He stopped momentarily, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Tag to episode 6x01.


**A/N:** After the fantastic season premier I felt compelled to write this, I've played with the thought of writing something like this for quite some time so I finally did. Thanks for reading, all reviews are appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mentalist or any of their characters.

* * *

"Lisbon! Lisbon!" Jane called desperately as he stormed through the abandon house. All sense of caution had been thrown away and replaced with a reckless need to get to Lisbon. As he got further back in the house Jane's desperation grew. He passed Partridge's body with little consideration. Jane was here for Lisbon and Lisbon only. He needed to find her. God, if only he could just—That's when he noticed a thin trail of blood streaking the dank floor, disappearing into the darkness. Initially he froze, paralyzed by the what-if's and dreadful possibilities that contaminated his mind. His anxiety grew as he traipsed further down the long dark hallway. When Jane finally found the room the blood went into he took a deep breath and braced himself. Jane climbed through the damaged door way.

There she was, Lisbon lying on the floor, blood seeping from deep gashes and cuts. Jane collapsed to his knees beside her and gently pulled Lisbon on to his lap. Her head was cradled by his shoulder as Jane frantically dialed 911. After talking with the operator Jane's full attention returned to Lisbon. He tried to find a pulse, it was barely there but he could feel it. It was still something and he was going to hang on to that something for as long as possible.

Jane leaned over and whispered in Lisbon's ear,

"Teresa please wake up. I need you, I need you more than ever." He stopped momentarily fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"If you go then I want to go too, because I cannot live without you" He pleaded for her to wake.

"Please, please I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I just, Teresa, I- I love you" His voice became airier as he sunk further into despair.

"After Red John killed my wife and daughter I thought my life was over. But then I met you, and everything changed. My world became bright again, and you, you were my light. Please don't take away my light. I don't want to live in the dark again."

Jane broke. The tears pouring down his face blurred his vision and he could no longer speak. Slowly, then all of a sudden Lisbon opened her eyes.

"Jane…" A slow murmur escaped her lips.

"Oh Teresa you're awake. You're-"But he stopped when he saw the dark in her eyes, they were hallowed from pain. She had fought for too long, the hurt stealing the life from her. Her shine dimmed by the cruel acts of a criminal. Lisbon looked at Jane with such pain and struggle that he couldn't bare it.

"Teresa, I love you. With everything in me, I love you" Jane whispered.

"I, Patrick I love you too" Lisbon said, her voice breathy and pained.

Jane pulled her closer, he could tell, it was over their time together was irreplaceable but now it was all going to end. He couldn't believe it, all the times they'd cheated death, all the things Lisbon had endured and this was how it would all end, in the hands of a serial killer. It was strange to think in a way Red John had brought them together and now he was the thing that would tear them apart. All this time Lisbon had sacrificed so much for Jane, given up so many things, been used, gotten hurt, taken blame, she'd been deceived and lied to and betrayed all because of him. He had been so selfish but this time he wouldn't be. Jane would let Lisbon go, even if it broke him into a million pieces.

"I w-want you to know how sorry I am for ev-everything. I wouldn't trade what we had for the world. I j-just don't w-want you to be in pain any-anymore. I'll learn how to go on, I'll h-hate it but I'll h-have the team. It's, it's o-okay to le-let go." He finished, his tears became tsunami waves as he wept.

Lisbon nodded and forced all her strength into two words; "kiss me" she whispered in a small broken voice. So he did. Jane held her close and kissed her until she took her final breath. He embraced her frail, petite body against his and longed for her eyes to open revealing captivating emerald orbs,he wished for her soft pink lips to part revealing the most radiant smile he'd ever had the fortune of seeing since his Angela and Charlotte had died. Maybe heaven really did exist and Teresa was there now with Charlotte and Angela; painless and free. Or maybe she was flying with the stars, outshining them all. But maybe just maybe she was in his heart, with him. Protecting him just like she selflessly had so many times before. These were the thoughts that provide him with comfort as he watched his light go out.

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviews would be great!


End file.
